


Just a little fever

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Draco Malfoy, Drabble, Fever, Fluff, M/M, checking temperature, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: He was hot, yet shivering and feeling cold with it, all at the same time.Day 25 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Fever
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Kudos: 27





	Just a little fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



He was hot, yet shivering and feeling cold with it, all at the same time.

Harry hated being sick; he didn’t have time for it either.

“How much is your temperature?” Draco asked, giving him a look.

Harry shrugged. “Dunno.” He pulled the blanket closer around his body.

“Your eyes are all glassy, must be high,” said Draco. Without a word, he put his lips to Harry’s forehead, placing a light kiss there.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, not daring to move.

“Checking your temperature,” Draco said calmly. “Be still, I’m trying to figure out how high it is.”


End file.
